


Not Guilty

by CLeighWrites



Series: Wincest & J2 Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Hand Jobs, Implied Underage Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Young Sam Winchester, sexual noises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: Dean tries to come to terms with some feelings he's been having about his baby brother after Sammy asked him about circle jerks.





	Not Guilty

Dean refused to feel guilty. Sammy had literally asked him to do it; it’s not like he had any way of knowing that Dean had been looking at him in a not-so-brotherly way for, Hell, at least the last year.

Sam had heard some boys at school talking about some circle jerk and, of course, he had questions about it. They were never around anywhere long enough for the kid to develop a close enough relationship with anyone; and he was too sweet to just hook up with any of the girls, or guys, that were always eyeballing him. In fact, Dean was pretty sure his innocent little brother probably never even noticed all the heads turned his way.

Dean had learned the “love ‘em and leave ‘em” pretty damn quick from their dad; always wrap it up, never stay the night, and never, under any circumstances, give them your real name or phone number. Dean never felt bad about that either; everyone knew what they were getting into, and everyone left with smiles on their faces. Something he had never bothered to tell Sammy was that he was just as likely to pick up a good looking guy as he was a girl.

Not that Dean was ashamed, it was more to do with the fact that, even though they were brothers, Dean had been noticing more and more just how attractive Sammy was getting. It would be more awkward for Dean to explain to Sammy that it was more than just him being bi, he was just really attracted to him.

He knew him better than he knew himself. He knew where every scar came from, what condiments he preferred with which meats on his sandwiches; he knew the noises he made at night when he was dreaming or having a nightmare, and now he knew what sort of noises he made when someone else had their hand around his cock. 

The soft breathy moans that he made at first, when Dean was just getting started; the gasp he made when Dean had swiped his thumb over his tip to distribute the pre-come that had gathered there. By far Dean’s favorite of these new noises he was getting from his little brother, were the groans; when Sammy would squeeze his eyes shut and throw his head back and damn near growl as Dean would hold him just a little bit tighter and twist his wrist a certain way.

Dean came untouched just after Sammy had let loose with a whinny moan of Dean’s name, blushing as he thrust his hips and spurted white hot all over his stomach and Dean’s fingers. Dean had to resist the urge he had gotten to clean Sammy’s cock with his mouth, he resisted the urge he had to tuck his sweat-matted hair out of his eyes and kiss him on his bite swollen, perfect, pink lips. Instead, Dean pulled his hand slowly up his little brothers flushed, spent cock, taking as much come with him as he could and walked off to the bathroom to clean up.

Dean refused to feel guilty about licking his fingers clean before he washed them, he wouldn’t feel bad about not telling Sammy that he had come in his jeans, and he absolutely refused to feel bad about jerking his little brother off; especially not after he had asked so sweetly if that made him gay. He had assured him that there was nothing wrong with him, and that it’s perfectly healthy to be curious; that he had even heard of girls practicing kissing on each other.

Dean would never feel guilty about making Sammy feel better, even if that meant that he had to teach Sammy how to kiss good too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
